christianmetalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
O artigo totalmente grande e estúpido sobre completamente nada que preste, mas você entrou nele e tem que ler este título imensamente grande para tirar esta sua curiosidade de merda, mas sem tirar a realidade que ele é inítil, retardado e imenso
}} }} é VOCÊ!!.|Reversal Russa| .}} .}} }} Pra que serve isso tudo? Este artigo serve para quem tem nada pra fazer ler. Bom,e u devia ter parado de escrever aqui mas você deve estar se perguntando, porque existe ele? A resposta é que eu não tinha nada para fazer durante a noite e tava cansado de ver o Globo Repórter na noite de sexta feira ai eu escrevi isto aqui. Feliz? Não? Então vamos mais fundo(no bom sentido claro). Este artigo tem a missão de ser aquilo que o título diz(óbvio)além de ser inútil e retardado e imenso e blá blá tem um certo grau de "coisas didáticas". "Tipo o quê?" você deve estar se perguntando, bom isso eu sinceramente não sei mais isso será dividido em partes que você verá em breve! Tipo um Discovery Channel na Desciclopédia de um jeito que ninguém viu(ou não)! Mas não se acanhe a sair dele antes de começar as outras partes,por causa de seu teor inútil(deve estar pensando isso) ou sem graça(isso também né? Acertei!) e prepare-se para os resto dele! Que isso vai colaborar para minha vida? Bom, sinceramente, nada só para os desocupados entrarem e lerem um artigo que tem só besteira. Como eu disse ali atrás não vai colaborar nada para sua vidinha inútil, então se contente com isto! Então não reclame dele pois você está lendo até aqui por sua livre e espontânea vontade. E é um milagre que você esteja aqui até agora então receba meus parabéns! E consegui esta façanha de passar para o nível 2(digamos de uma certa forma assim) deste artigo. Esta segunda parte deve ser a pior de todas (mas são todas ruins mesmo e não faz diferença) você deve pensar nisso né caro leitor, mas não se incomode porque é uma droga este artigo mesmo, mas você verá as consequências de continuar lendo logo depois. Eu caí direitinho,e acabei clicando no seu artigo por curiosidade Interesante que você está lendo até aqui, pois você ja viu que vai dar em nada este artigo, você está quebrando barreiras em sua vida, e fazendo coisas impossíveis(ou não). Então já vá tirando este sorrizinho de seu rosto! Bom, se não estiver sorrindo tanto faz porque este artigo tem a missão de ser aquilo que o título diz. Se você sorriu alguma vez sobre este artigo, parabéns pois uma coisa impossível ocorreu: ou você está no nível 3 ou este artigo é engraçado(ou não).O nível 3 se baseia em aceitação. Olhe o exemplo de um leitor comum. Este exemplo é de um leitor comum(ou não), que aceitou que entrou para ler oque está aqui neste artigo!Então rumo ao próximo nivel? O que eu poderia estar fazendo ao invés de estar lendo este artigo? Este é o nível 4(não diga!!!). Ele se baseia em coisas que você poderia estar fazendo invés de ler este artigo e já vou dizendo parabéns por chegar aqui! Quebrou mais uma barreira! E como não deixou de ler este artigo deve estar predestinado(a) a ler até o final. Bom, existem muitas coisas que você poderia fazer. Vamos começar! *Cheirar gatinhos. *Ver Playboy. *Ver tv. *Cagar bosta. *Ler artigos com título extremamente grande. *Ver o programa do Silvio Santos. *Brincar de Power Rangers. *Mijar urina. *Comer a sua vizinha gostosa. *Chupar bala. *Jogar Tibia. *Jogar Super Mario (Que Mario?) World. *Olhar pela janela. *Ver as intermináveis reprises de Chaves. *Virar homem. *Bater Punheta *Sexo *Jogar C.S. *Defecar *Nada *Ler este artigo *Lutar ate a morte contra um Mafagafo *Louvar Chuck Norris *Peidar *Queimar dinheiro *Tocar uma Siririca *Puxar um Brau *Queimar a rosca *Dar o cu *Beber Cerveja *Chutar um Emo *Comer um bolo *Encochar a mae no tanque *Correr atras da empregada de pau duro *Ver hentai *Sair correndo pelado na rua *Jogar mario *Estudar (O.o) *Lamber um cu *Chupar uma rola *Sentar na mandioca *Descabelar o palhaco *Arrastar o carpet *Pisar na tampinha *Ajoelhar no milho *Dar re no quibe *Queimar um preto *Treinar Kung-Fu *Fazer uma Suruba *Botar uma bomba na tua casa *Deletar esse monte de merda *Jogar God of War *Comprar um Playstation 3 *Brincar de Pega-Pega *Botar as canelas pra brigar *Comer uma Puta *Assistir um filme porno *Ouvir Racionais *Pensar *Dormir *Olhar a chuva molhada *comer aquela mina que você tá querendo faz tempo *Porra nenhuma *Fazer miojo *Tomar Coca-cola com café *ler qualquer outra merda *E muitas outras coisas... E agora está feito! Nível 4 acabou! Existem infinitas coisas para fazer em vez de ler isso aqui, então não se arrependa, porque é uma grande jornada chegar aqui, e você não vai jogar tudo pela janela né? Jogue no lixo pois é ecologicamente correto. O que acontecerá comigo após ler este artigo? Aqui digamos é onde a porca torce o rabo! Este é o nível 5, e o pior de todos! Você verá o quê poderá acontecer se você concluir o artigo. Então é aconselhável que pare agora, ou se não acontecerá qualquer uma daquelas coisas contigo! Uhuhuuhuu,existe muitas probabilidades, *Roundhouse Kick do Chuck Norris. *Ser comido por mafagafos. *Um navio cair na sua cabeça. *Ser atingido por um raio. *Ficar aleijado. *Cagar bosta. *Ficar cego. *Uma ataque de 웃. *Dominação do mundo por Bento Palpatine. *Tomar um Hadouken. *Mijar e cagar fora do vaso. *O Clodovil te comer ou querer dar para ti. *Ler Desciclopédia. *Levar um Zidane Round Head Strike. *Um marciano chupar seu cérebro com canudinho. *Levar um chute no saco. *Virar emo. *O monstro do armário te comer. *Ingestão de fezes. *Ataques dos raros mafagafos amarelos. *Atropelamentos. *Contaminação por lítio. *Assistir Malhação. *Tomar um tiro. *O Hulk te esmagar. *Gastar todo seu dinheiro em bingo. *Ter contato com ácido. *Ser abduzido. *Um ataque de chupa cabra. *Se viciar em punheta. *O mundor acabar. *Ataques dos TriPods do filme a Guerra dos Mundos. *O Cell te absorver. *Tomar um Kamehameha. *Ser obrigado a ver o horário político pelo resto da sua vida. *Se afogar. *Ataques de argentinos. *Se casar. *Criar um artigo mais doentio que este aqui na Desciclopédia. *Ser devorado por um monstro bocudo. *Ataque de Teletubies. *Quedas. *Quedas altas. *Quedas baixas. *Quedas de bicicleta. *Quedas de patinete. *Quedas de skate. *Quedas de tricíclo. *Quedas de velocípede. *Não abrir seu pára-quedas quando pular de um avião. *O Darth Vader te matar porque ele é do mal. *Ser atropelado por um ônibus *Ter que usar o ótimo serviço prestado pela CPTM *Conhecer uma guria retardada *Ter seu orkut sequestrado *Perder jogando Super Mário *ter um problema na memória que não me lembro do nome... *E muitas outras ameaças à vida. Parabéns! Acabou de ler o resto desta parte aqui! Então se prepare que já vai acontecer o que tá ali em cima. Se não aconteceu, um dia acontecerá(ou não). Quem já leu este artigo e gostou? Esta é o finalzinho do artigo e contém a lista de pessoas famosas(ou não)que leram este artigo.Conhecido como nivel 6 ele pode te deixar com vontade de ir ao banheiro por nada(ou não),nem eu sei porque isso.E ja dou meus parabéns porque leu até o quase final!Parabéns,você se superou!Muitas pessoas importantes ja leram este artigo e gostaram(ou não).Ai em baixo segue a lista das pessoas que leram. *Chuck Noris *MacGyver *Superman *Clodovil *Sonic *Mario *Mário (do armário) *Eu *Você *Sua mãe *Sua Vó de Cueca. *Gugu *Mestre Yoda *Escorpião Rei *Etorangos *Mafagafos não leram porque não sabem ler, mas viram por cima. *웃 *Delta 38 *Desocupados *Dercy Gonçalvez *Datena *Goku *Scorpion *Darth Vader *Seu Madruga *Wolverine *Lula Molusco *Batman *Homem Aranha *Xuxa *George Bush *Galactus *Seiya de Pégasus *Kim Possible *Sportacus *Alf, o ETeimoso *Michael Jackson *Coruja O Rly? *Menino do Oo *Faustão *Bozo *Menina do Bambu *Magneto *Adolf Hitler *Zidane *Sub-Zero *Sr. Burns *Jackie Chan *Homem Aranha Gay *Highlander *Monk *Capitão América *Dr. Robotnik *Shang Tsung *Hamtaro *Juliana Paes *Smeagol *Plâncton *Dick Vigarista *Pikachu *Super Choque *Cid Moreira *Agente Smith *Cell *Cosmo *Wanda *Timmy Turner *Danny Phantom *Elvis Presley *William Shakespeare *James Bond *Isaac Newton *Galileu Galilei *Agumon *Saga de Gêmeos *Shao Kahn *Shendu *Pantera Cor de Rosa *Mumm-Rá *Al Capone *Noob Saibot *Saddam Hussein *Freeza *Dr. Abobrinha *Carla Perez *Mewtwo *Mew *Lindomar *Shurato *Naruto *Jack Bauer *Indiana Jones *Capitão Nascimento *Serginho Groisman *Sua vizinha *Lula *Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada *Apresentador do Acredite se quiser *Narrador da Sessão da Tarde *Silvio Santos *Pelé *O carrinho escroto do gunbound apelão pra cacete que destroi o mapa em menos de 3 tiros (vulgo BigNoob) *E muitas outras celebridades de catiguria. Bom acabou por ai o artigo! Você acabou de lê-lo por completo! Parabéns, se eu não apanhasse diria que você se compara com Chuck Norris, mas não posso falar se não paro no hospital ou no Sol(tanto faz,vou estar quebrado mesmo). Nota Ja acabou por completo este artigo,obrigado por conseguir a grande façanha de ler ele completo! E cuidado com as consequências que este artigo proporciona a você(ou não) e o resto é bobagem tipo blá blá e era isso. É bosta mermo so .}} Categoria:Títulos Realmente Longos Categoria:AAAAA